Sailor Galaxia (manga)
|-|Galaxia= |-|Sailor Galaxia= Summary Sailor Galaxia is one of the main antagonists in the final arc of the manga. She is well known amongst the Galaxy for wreaking havoc and ruining worlds in her quest to obtain the strongest Senshi Crystal. She is the most powerful Sailor Senshi in the galaxy and the ruler of Shadow Galactica. She is known as the "Soldier of Solitude" and the "Soldier of Destruction". Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A | Low 2-C Name: Galaxia, Sailor Galaxia, Star Galaxia, Soldier of Solitude, Soldier of Destruction Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: Female Age: Unknown. Likely hundreds of years old at least. Classification: Humanoid alien, Sailor Senshi, Leader of Shadow Galactica Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Flight, Forcefield Creation and Penetration, Cosmic Energy Manipulation (possibly at the quantum level), Cosmic Space Generation, Energy Projection, Reality Warping (Can create a spacetime maelstrom, sending ripples through time threatening to change history. Her actions can change time, causing people to disappear even King Endymion bearer of the Golden Crystal and Sailor Pluto Guardian of spacetime), Skilled tactician and strategist with wisdom, Illusion Creation, Immortality (Types 1, 4 and 8; as long as her Sailor Crystal is not destroyed or modified, she will always come back to life), Regeneration (At least Mid), Essence Manipulation (Manipulation of the totality of one's Being; Energy, Matter, Mind, Body, Soul and Spirit, Can destroy star seeds and all the above, bypassing durability, reducing them to nothingness, and reconstruct beings to be loyal to her will), Power Nullification (with the Galactica Bracelets), Dream Manipulation (Can attack on the mental plane in dreams), Cosmic Awareness (Can see distant events in the past and can hear thoughts thousands of light-years away), minor Light Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Telepathy, Electricity Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1 & 3), Teleportation (Can also teleport with others and through dimensions), Stealth Mastery, Power Bestowal (Can bestow/channel powers into her subjects), Space-Time Manipulation, Transformation (along with Cloth Manipulation), Statistics Amplification (can boost normal entities to Eternal Senshi-like level and channel more power to them), Weather Manipulation, Telekinesis, Aura, Reincarnation/Revitalization (With Sailor Crystal), Planetary System and Galaxy Manipulation, Empowerment, Conceptual Attacks (Can impose the concept of destruction), with possible Death Manipulation (all the places in the wake of her attacks are rendered into planets of death and lifeless barren), Esoteric Cosmic Manipulation, Destabilization (Can wither everything away), Powers via Crystal (via the Sapphire Crystal), Regeneration and Resurrection Negation (With Star Seed control), Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to: Energy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Holy Manipulation (Can resist the power of the restored Holy Chalice), Force Field Manipulation (Can penetrate through magic barriers easily) and Essence Manipulation (The very same methods should be ineffective against her) Attack Potency: High Universe level (Galaxia's initial power was stronger than all of Sailor Moon's enemies, Destroyed The Holy ChaliceVol 11, Act 55 Stars 6) | Universe level+ (Countered full powered Eternal Sailor Moon's strongest attackVol 12, Act 59 Stars 10). Is able to ignore durability and destroy an enemy by manipulating their essence. Speed: Massively FTL+ (Is considerably Faster than Sailor Moon having spread an attack in the universe and superior to a normal senshi) | Infinite (Kept up with Eternal Sailor Moon) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar, likely much higher (Comparable to Sailor Moon, who moved a planet with the mass of a black hole) | Unknown (Stronger than fully powered Eternal Sailor Moon) Striking Strength: High Universal | Universal+ (Can counter Eternal Sailor Moon's strongest attackVol 12, Act 58 Stars 9) Durability: High Universe level (Resisted the restorative power of The Holy Moon Chalice after it being revived) | Universe level+ (Took on the force of a full power Eternal Sailor Moon's attack, survived within Chaos' grasp) Stamina: Likely limitless (Galaxia was able to perform very powerful attacks, likely comparable to Sailor Moon) Range: Universal+ Standard Equipment: File:Galactica.bracletes.manga.png|Galactica Bracelets File:Saffer_Crystal.jpg|Sapphire Crystal * Galactica Bracelets: Her usual weapon, Galaxia uses these bracelets to fire blasts of energy at an enemy. Destroying them entirely and allowing Galaxia to take their Sailor Crystal from them. * Sapphire Crystal ｢青金石せいきんせき｣: Galaxia's sailor crystal and the ultimate force of destruction, this crystal allows Galaxia a vast reserve of energy, and the ability to cause destruction. As the Sailor Crystal of the only Sailor Senshi to ever rival Sailor Moon at full power, the Sapphire Crystal is among the strongest Sailor Crystals in all of the galaxy. As said in the manga, it is the ultimate force of destruction and supplies Galaxia with vast destructive abilities and enough power to easily battle Sailor Moon. : Optional Equipment: Collection of stolen star seeds Intelligence: Very Skilled and Experienced Warrior and General. Firm grasp of Tactics and Strategy. Has Hidden Wisdom understanding something intuitively even Sailor Cosmos did not. Weaknesses: Overconfidence, arrogance, and complacency in the way things went (such as her plans to backstab Chaos but was actually the one being manipulated herself). The Crystal of Destruction only allows her, because she is willing to destroy anything to get her way. If Galaxia ever loses faith in her mission and thinks something is worth protecting, her own Crystal will destroy her. Feats: Show/Hide Attack Power * Sailor Galaxia attacked Usagi, Sailor Moon, while they were both in their civilian form. She emanated more power then any of Sailor Moon's previous opponents. Note, by this time Sailor Moon had already fought the Mid Skyfather Level being Pharaoh 90 and the High Skyfather Level Being Queen Nehellenia. Galaxia was stronger then both of them, IN HER CIVILIAN STATE. * Also in her civilian state Galaxia destroyed the Holy Grail which previously absorbed all the energy of the Sol SenshiVol 10, Act 48 Dream 10 - Princess Dream to be used by Sailor Moon to turn into Eternal Sailor Moon. This includes Two Silver Crystals, (and one Silver Crystal can warp all of spacetimeVol 5, Act 22 Hidden Agenda - Nemesis) The Golden Crystal (which has the same powers as the Silver CrystalVol 10, Act 46 Dream 8 - Elysion Dream) and the Saturn Crystal which can destroy all life in the universe (Even killed Sailor PlutoVol 7, Act 33 Infinity 7 Transformation - Super Sailor Moon -'' who at the time was outside the spacetime continuumVol 4, ''Act 20 Crystal Tokyo - King Endymion -''). * Galaxia's actions in her civilian state can destroy planets as a side-effect. * Galaxia's Crystal is the Ultimate Force of Destruction,Vol 12, ''Act 57 - Stars 8 stronger then the Silver, Golden, or Saturn Crystals * Transformed Galaxia can cause complete annihilation of planets with merely a gesture. * The Whole Earth is an Unworthy Battlefield for Galaxia and Eternal Sailor Moon * Galaxia's power was creating a spacetime maelstrom, sending ripples through timeVol 11, Act 53 Stars 4 threatening to change history. Her actions were changing time, causing people to disappear even King Endymion bearer of the Golden Crystal and Sailor Pluto Guardian of spacetime. Durability * Galaxia's Weaker Minions channeling her power could survive the powerVol 11, Act 51 - Stars 2 of the Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss, the attack Eternal Sailor Moon used to finally kill Queen Nehellenia. Stronger Minions of Sailor Galaxia can mock that level of power. * Sailor Galaxia has evenly fought Eternal Sailor Moon at the peak of her power. * Sailor Galaxia easily blocked an attack from Enraged Eternal Sailor Moon. * Sailor Galaxia briefly survives the power of Chaos trying to kill her. * Sailor Galaxia was planning on surviving an explosion that would have destroyed both Chaos and Eternal Sailor Moon caused by both of them releasing their maximum power. Techniques * Galactica Inflation: Sailor Galaxia surrounds herself with a Dark Lightning Field, this attack completely nullified an attack of Eternal Sailor Moon. The same attack defeated all the Powered Up Sol Senshi at once. Notice how Chibi-Chibi has to protect Chibi-Moon, an Eternal Senshi from the battle because of it's power. * Galactica Super String: Galaxia emanates a wave of cosmic energy so strong Chibi-Chibi, the disguised Sailor Cosmos, had to protect Eternal Sailor Moon from it. * Star Seed Stealing: Galaxia's most famous move and her opener. Galaxia with her Crystal of Destruction has the power to impose Destruction on another being and take their Star Seed. Star Seeds are the Sailor Moon Equivalent of Concepts and ALL things that have life have them.Vol 11, Act 54 Stars 5 The Removal of Star Seeds causes beings to cease to exist.Vol 11, Act 50 Stars 1 Galaxia can steal multiple of these at once After stealing a being's star seeds Galaxia can reconstruct them loyal to her down to their abilities and minds. * Stole the Star Seeds of Mamoru, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Hotaru, and Sailor Pluto. * Imposed destruction on a planet with a point. * Began the process of withering away the Earth. Movement * In Terms of Raw Speed, Galaxia moves comparable to Eternal Sailor Senshi. * Galaxia can teleport at will. * Galaxia can walk right through barriers as if they weren't there. Mental * Galaxia can hear the thoughts of beings thousands of lightyears away. * Galaxia can project herself into dreams and attack her opponent's minds there. * Galaxia is an experience warlord and furthermore has Hidden Wisdom understanding something intuitively even Sailor Cosmos did not. Notable Attacks/Techniques: : Henshin: Has access to her civilian form as well. |-|Sailor Galaxia= * Bracelets: Sailor Galaxia could fire blasts from her bracelets that would remove a person's Star Seed; thus destroying them entirely. It also was shown to have anti-magic properties as it nullified the members of the Mau race the ability speak, transform and erased their moon signs entirely. * Point: By pointing her finger Galaxia can rip out the Star Seed (Essence) of a person, reducing the rest of them to nothingness. Using their Star Seed Galaxia can recreate them as loyal subjects of hers. This attack is unblockable and destroys a person's energy/spirit, body, mind, and soul. It can work on multiple targets at once. File:Starseed029.jpg File:Starseed010.jpg File:Starseed011.jpg File:Starseed038.jpg File:Starseed042.jpg * Galactica Inflation: Galaxia seems to expand her local space-time, creating crackling dark lightning around her; she would then rush her enemy, overwhelming them with negative power. This attack perfectly equaled and countered an attack from Eternal Sailor Moon that one-shot the Powered-Up Eternal Guardian and Outer Senshi. File:Galacticainflation002.jpg File:Galacticainflation003.jpg * Galactica Super String: Sailor Galaxia generates a powerful wave of cosmic energy from her body, possibly down to the quantum level as the name might suggest. She attempted to knock Sailor Moon into the Galaxy Cauldron with it, but Sailor Chibi Chibi blocked the attack with the power of her scepter. The attack is maintained for a shorter amount of time than Galactica Inflation but is more potent in terms of energy. File:Galacticasuperstring025.jpg Key: Civilian form | Sailor Senshi form Explanations Sailor Galaxia was the most powerful Sailor Guardians in the galaxy other than Sailor Moon. Her Sailor Crystal, known as the Sapphire Crystal, was the ultimate force of destruction. Galaxia can easily bust planets, and likely stars with her unique method of pointing at them. She's also strong enough to easily battle a full powered Eternal Sailor Moon with the Silver Crystal as well. As for her abilities, Galaxia can fire orbs of energy from her bracelets that removes a person's Sailor Crystal; She can also generate lightning around herself when displaying her powers. For the most part, Galaxia seems to be able to control energy of a cosmic origin, as seen in her attack, Galactica Super String. She's had random appearances of using Telekinesis and Telepathy to further her plans, mostly in her encounters with Sailor Moon. Like any other senshi, she has the power of flight. Sailor Galaxia is gifted with the Sapphire Crystal (Seikinseki), the most destructive force. It is the opposite of the Sailor Moon's Crystal, the Silver Crystal (Maboroshi no Ginzuishou) whose function is creation, restoration, rebirth, and healing. In terms of overall potency, it is second only to the power of Sailor Moon's; however, in terms of sheer destructive capacity, it surpasses the Silver Crystal. It allows Galaxia a vast reserve of energy, and the ability to cause death and destruction. Gallery File:C3e45f08698a252730e0a541a084989c.jpg File:B6991c6d0ec80b06992b7ff05e02a9b4.jpg Others Notable Victories: Animdude (Five Nights At Freddy's) Animdude's Profile (Note: Low 2-C versions were used. Speed was Equalized.) Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) Bill's Profile (Note: Low 2-C versions were used. Speed was Equalized.) Giygas (Earthbound) Giygas's profile (Note: Low 2-C versions were used. Speed was Equalized.) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Magical Girls Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Leaders Category:Telepaths Category:Evil Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Villains Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Dream Users Category:Matter Users Category:Aliens Category:Revived Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Aura Users Category:Psychics Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Wise Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Whip Users Category:Sword Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Warlords Category:Illusionists Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Biology Users Category:Life Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Light Users Category:Weather Users Category:Void Users Category:Concept Users Category:Death Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Reincarnation Users Category:Galaxy Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Element Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Crystal Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Cosmos Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2